Proces Trójki
by zlamany grosz
Summary: Strasznie się przejęłam losem Boksera z "Folwarku zwierzęcego" Orwella. Oto skutki: Harry Potter sprzeciwia się Kingsleyowi, gdy ten zaczyna wykorzystywać drugą bitwę o Hogwart w swojej kampanii wyborczej.
1. Prolog

_Strasznie się przejęłam losem Boksera z „Folwarku zwierzęcego" Orwella. Oto skutki. Harry Potter sprzeciwia się Kingsleyowi, gdy Tymczasowy ten zaczyna wykorzystywać drugą bitwę o Hogwartu w swojej kampanii wyborczej. _

_Dziękuję __**Ahaanzel**__ za zbetowanie poniższego rozdziału. Jesteś wielka! _

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

**Wyjątek z mowy sekretarza Wizengamotu, Percivala Woodnight, wygłoszonej podczas rozprawy z dnia 10. marca 2000 roku, znanej później jako Proces Trójki: **

„Szanowna Rado! Koledzy i Koleżanki! Dziś wreszcie mamy możliwość wymierzenia sprawiedliwości ostatnim zbrodniarzom wojennym. Stawmy czoło temu wyzwaniu!

Pochylamy się dzisiaj nad sprawą trójki młodych czarodziejów, którzy tak haniebnie wykorzystali ogrom zaufania, jakim ich obdarzyliśmy. Na ławie oskarżonych widzimy dziś tych, których ongiś byliśmy skłonni uznawać za autorytety nowego pokolenia. Lecz czy rzeczywiście słusznie przez tyle lat zasypywaliśmy pochwałami Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera, Hermionę Jean Granger oraz Ronalda Biliusa Weasleya? Ośmielam się wątpić!

Wiele czasu upłynęło, od kiedy przyjęliśmy dziwny zwyczaj pokładania naszych nadziei w Harrym Jamesie Potterze. Przez lata pobłażaliśmy mu, tolerując łamanie przez niego prawa, jego niewłaściwe zachowanie. Mam tu na myśli nawet ten dzień, gdy tak jak i dziś, obecny tu Harry James Potter zajmował przed Radą Wizengamotu miejsce oskarżonego – ale wtedy oczyściliśmy go ze wszystkich zarzutów . I to był nasz wielki błąd!

Wszyscy pamiętamy, co się działo, kiedy ten podstępny i rządny sławy chłopak usiłował wzniecić panikę w całym czarodziejskim świecie, informując opinię publiczną o powrocie Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Próbował nawet podważyć autorytet samego ówczesnego ministra magii, Korneliusza Knota! A wszak zostało dowiedzione, że wspomniany minister Knot usiłował zachować w naszym świecie ład i porządek, w tajemnicy opracowując plan zwalczenia Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Tymczasem oskarżony, ignorując rozliczne upomnienia ze strony organów władzy, wciąż działał na niekorzyść ministerstwa, tym samym umacniając pozycję Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Ponadto, jak sam przyznaje, jedną z reperkusji jego zachowania, jest śmierć Syriusza Blacka, bohatera czarodziejskiej Anglii.

Jednakże lista przewin Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera tutaj się nie kończy! Nie dość, że jego działania doprowadziły do przedwczesnego powrotu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo– oskarżony, nie poczuwając się do winy, podburzył społeczność czarodziejską przeciwko jej ministrowi, doprowadzając do rebelii i usunięcia Korneliusza Knota z zasłużonego wieloletnią służbą ojczyźnie stanowiska! Mało tego, Potter nie zaniechał swojej działalności, w dalszym ciągu szkodząc Ministerstwu – co potwierdzają zeznania świadków.

A co wydarzyło się w czerwcu 1997 roku? Według zeznań oskarżonego, był on świadkiem morderstwa popełnionego na osobie profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a. Jaką otrzymaliśmy odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego nie starał się zapobiec śmierci szanowanego dyrektora? Profesor Dumbledore, utrzymuje pan Potter, unieruchomił go niewerbalnym zaklęciem. Wierutne kłamstwa! Czy to możliwe, żeby tak wybitny czarodziej, jakim niewątpliwie był nieodżałowanej pamięci profesor, uznał za stosowne unieruchamiać ucznia w czasie, który mógłby przeznaczyć na zarówno jego, jak i swoją obronę? Naszą uwagę powinien także przyciągnąć fakt, że oskarżony odmówił wzięcia udziału w śledztwie dotyczącym tej sprawy, nie stawiając się na kolejne rozprawy.

Potter wręcz uciekał przed organami śledczymi, ukrywał się niemal rok! Czy człowiek, który nie ma nic na sumieniu, musi się ukrywać przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości? Wybaczcie mi, proszę, często stawiane pytania retoryczne, ale ta sprawa… Tak wiele tu sprzeczności!

Oskarżony Harry James Potter włamał się do jednej z najpilniej strzeżonych instytucji świata, do Banku Grongotta. Czy byłby to w stanie uczynić bez znajomości czarnej magii? W całej historii istnienia tego gmachu, włamanie miało przedtem miejsce tylko jeden, jedyny raz – i dokonał tego jeden z biegłych adeptów czarnej magii. Wnioski nasuwają się same.

Wkrótce potem, wieczorem 1 maja 1998 roku, Potter pojawił się w Hogwarcie; bynajmniej nie po to, aby wesprzeć edukującą się tam młodzież w jej buncie przeciwko Temu, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Przeciwnie! Próbował tłumić rewolucyjne zapędy młodych ludzi, pragnących się uwolnić spod jarzma uzurpatora. Czyżby działał na korzyść Sami-Wiecie-Kogo?

Lecz wbrew jego staraniom, doszło do buntu; a cóż wtedy zrobił oskarżony? Najwyraźniej zrozpaczony możliwością klęski swojego pana, udał się do niego w samym środku bitwy. Czy chciał z nim coś uzgodnić? Możemy się domyślać, że nie doszli do porozumienia; wprost przeciwnie, musiało dojść między nimi do kłótni, gdyż, jak wynika z zeznań świadków, udający martwego Potter został przyniesiony przez gajowego Hogwartu, Rubensa H. Najprawdopodobniej w wyniku powstałego nieporozumienia Sami-Wiecie-Kto cisnął w oskarżonego Zaklęcie Uśmiercające, który uniknął niechybnej śmierci rzucając się na ziemię i udając zmarłego.

To przez tę kłótnię dwaj przeciwnicy stanęli do walki. Oskarżony, jak sam przyznaje, wygrał tylko dzięki szczęśliwemu dla niego zbiegowi okoliczności.

W tym wszystkim, w całej nikczemnej działalności Pottera, wspomagali go oskarżeni Hermiona Jean Granger i Ronald Bilius Weasley. Wnoszę zatem o wymierzenie całej trójce oskarżonych kary śmierci za ich działalność na szkodę ojczyzny."

* * *

><p><strong>Głęboko w archiwach Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, na dziesiątym regale, w ostatniej teczce, znajduje się ta część protokołu z Procesu Trójki, która nigdy nie została podana do wiadomości publicznej. Był to zaledwie krótki fragment opisujący moment tuż po głosowaniu i ogłoszeniu wyroku przez sekretarza Wizengamotu, jednakże jego treść mogłyby przyczynić się do zepsucia społeczeństwa czarodziejów.<strong>

„Przewodniczący Kingsley Shackebolt wstał i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do winnych:

- Wasze ostatnie słowa?

Oskarżony Potter nie zabrał głosu, siedząc z opuszczoną głową. Oskarżona Granger ogarnęła zebranych wzrokiem i powiedziała:

-Historia nas osądzi.

Oskarżony Weasley powiedział:

-Idioci.

Następnie zostali straceni przy użyciu Zaklęcia Uśmiercającego, co spowodowało wiwaty oglądających egzekucję czarodziejów. Wyrok wyegzekwował ministerialny kat, Kwiryniusz Scrooge."


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

_Dziękuję za komentarze. Wiele dla mnie znaczą. Skakanie, śpiewanie, te sprawy. _

_Betowała __**Ahaanzel**__. Dziękuję!_

* * *

><p><span>Rozdział pierwszy<span>

Ciche pukanie wyrwało z zamyślenia niskiego, pulchnego mężczyznę, siedzącego przy biurku i pochylającego się nad niezliczoną ilością pergaminów, pokrywających całą powierzchnię blatu.

- Profesorze… Przyniosłam podwieczorek.

Drzwi uchyliły się i stanęła w nich Śnieguszka, domowa skrzatka. Była wysoka jak na przedstawicielkę swojego gatunku,. Miała na sobie biały ręcznik. Wielkie, czarne oczy, błyszczały inteligentnie na pomarszczonej twarzy, ale rzadko można było je dostrzec spod jej krzaczastych brwi.

- Dziękuję – westchnął profesor. – Połóż to… - zawahał się, odgarnął stos szpargałów z brzegu biurka i dokończył: - tutaj.

Śnieguszka spełniła polecenie i stanęła niezdecydowanie u boku profesora. Po chwili odezwała się słowami, na które nie zdobyłby się nigdy żaden z jej krewniaków.

- Znalazł pan coś nowego?

Śnieguszka posiadała cechę nietypową dla skrzatów: pragnienie zdobycia wiedzy, które zresztą wkrótce legło u podstaw jeszcze dziwniejszej relacji – mianowicie, Śnieguszka weszła ze swoim panem w swego rodzaju komitywę.

Ta ciekawość wcale nie oburzała profesora Oswalda Abotta. Przeciwnie, bardzo sobie chwalił charakter skrzatki. Był człowiekiem samotnym, jednym z tych uczonych, którzy twierdzą, że ich małżonką jest nauka. A jednak lubił czasem porozmawiać z kimś na niezobowiązujące tematy, zwierzyć się, podzielić refleksją, nie wychodząc przy tym poza swoje cztery ściany. Śnieguszka była dla niego idealną pomocą domową.

Profesor pomasował skronie.

- Owszem. Odwiedziłem dziś tajne archiwum ministerstwa. Wreszcie udało mi się uzyskać pozwolenie… Niby człowieka uniewinnili dawno temu, jeszcze dawniej skazali, wydawałoby się, że mogliby już spuścić nieco z tonu. Ale gdzie tam! Tygodnie im zajęło podpisanie głupiego skrawka pergaminu. Ale zobacz, co im wydarłem… - podsunął Śnieguszce kartkę. – To niby nic ważnego, ale można wykorzystać do zakończenia. Puenta. Ostatnie słowa niesłusznie skazanych. Podniosła wypowiedź Granger. Dramatyczne milczenie Pottera. I ta… ekhm… Wstawka Weasleya, wiele mówiąca o jego charakterze. Czujesz bijąca z tego wszystkiego gorycz? Zawód? Młodzi ludzie, oszukani przez przyszłość o którą walczyli. Niezwykle patetyczne, nie sądzisz? – Tu profesor zamilknął na chwilę. – A wiesz, co w tym wszystkim jest najgorsze? – dodał po chwili. – Że siedzę tu sobie, grzebię w ich tragedii i wyciągam z niej co bardziej łakome kąski, żeby napisać książkę.

- Może podchodzi pan do tego zbyt uczuciowo, profesorze? – zauważyła cieniutkim głosikiem Śnieguszka. – To było już wieki temu. Życia im pan nie wróci.

- Ależ Śnieguszko! – oburzył się profesor. – A co to ma do rzeczy? Ludzie, bez względu na to, kiedy żyją, mają uczucia. Śnieguszko, jak sądzisz, co oni tam wszyscy mogli czuć?

- Wszyscy? – Śnieguszka zmrużyła oczy. – Shackebolt próbował utrzymać władzę. Co tu jest do czucia? Pewnie się cieszył dziełem swojej Kampanii Antypotterskiej. A Potter? Chyba upadł na głowę! Najpierw się nie odzywał, unikał wywiadów, nie wyjaśnił _nic_, a potem nagle występuje przeciw Shackeboltowi. Inna sprawa, że miał rację…

- Myślę, że Shackebolt nie chciał być nic winien nastolatkowi. Gdyby chodziło o zwykłe uciszenie Pottera, znalazłby z pewnością inny sposób, ale tu chodziło o całkowitą dyskredytację przeciwnika politycznego. To właśnie stąd wzięła się jego Kampania. Była sprytnym posunięciem. Nieodżałowanej pamięci Potter miał mimo wszystko szczęście, że kolejni rządzący dopatrzyli się absurdalności wyroku Wizengamotu. W przeciwnym wypadku, dziś uważalibyśmy go jeszcze za Chłopca, Który Zdradził.

Profesor przerwał na chwilę i upił kilka łyków kawy. Wysunął górną szufladę biurka i wyjął z niej gruby brulion formatu A5. Niebieska okładka opatrzona była odręcznym pismem: _Własność Harry'ego_ _Pottera_.

- Oto, co jeszcze upolowałem – uśmiechnął się z dumą. – Dziennik Harry'ego Pottera.

Profesor pogładził okładkę zeszytu i ponownie zwrócił się do Śnieguszki:

- Ten dziennik dostarczyła organom śledczym Ginewra Molly Weasley, kiedy ministrem magii został Lucjusz Scrimgeour, a śledztwo zostało wznowione. Nie żeby Scrimgeour był rycerzem na białym koniu, po prostu wprowadzał wiele zmian i chciał w ten sposób ukazać stagnację i zakłamanie poprzedników. Dzięki temu łatwiej było mu przekonać ludzi o słuszności własnego postępowania. Wyznania Pottera w pierwszym wpisie, gdzie opisuje przebieg wojny ze swojej perspektywy, zostały wykorzystane jako jeden z głównych dowodów w tej sprawie. Zaklęcia wykazały, że notatka znalazła się w dzienniku pod prawdziwą datą, a więc zanim jeszcze Shackebolt zaczął działać Potterowi na nerwy. Poza tym, dziennik dał odpowiedzi na wiele pytań dotyczących kwestii dotąd niejasnych i podejrzanych. Po roku postępowania, w dwudziestą piątą rocznicę Procesu Trójki, Potter i jego przyjaciele zostali uniewinnieni. Ginewra Weasley miała wówczas przeszło czterdzieści lat i była osobą samotną. Do końca życia dochowała wierności Potterowi. Umarła zresztą osiem lat później.

Ten zeszyt w początkowym założeniu nie miał być dziennikiem. Potter po prostu spisał w nim swoje wspomnienia z wojny. Potem sporadycznie, przy ważnych dla niego wydarzeniach, dodawał kolejne notatki. Dopiero w ostatnich dniach życia prowadził dziennik solidnie.

A teraz, Śnieguszko, usiądź na tamtym krześle i posłuchaj. Przeczytam ci dziennik Harry'ego Pottera.

* * *

><p>"<span>1 maja 1999<span>. Hermiona kazała mi zapisać swoje wspomnienia z ostatniej wojny. Twierdzi, że to pomoże mi w _czymśtam_. Nie zrozumiałem w czym, ale to ona chce zostać psychiatrą w Mungu, nie ja. Cóż, czego to już się nie robiło dla świętego spokoju…"

* * *

><p>Profesor spojrzał na Śnieguszkę znad zeszytu.<p>

- Tu następuje dwudziestostronicowy opis. Oszczędzę ci tej nieporadnej składni. Przejdźmy dalej.

* * *

><p>„<span>3 maja 1999<span>. Wczoraj wieczorem Kingsley zakończył uroczystości rocznicowe przemówieniem. Myślałem, że go tam na miejscu uduszę! Gołymi rękami! Tak to wszystko zgrabnie ujął, sam bym nic nie zauważył, kiedy nagle: _Olśnienie. _Przemowa była naprawdę płomienna, porywająca, nigdy bym się nie spodziewał po Kingsleyu takiej elokwencji. Gdybym zaczął tu przytaczać cytaty, chyba by mnie szlag na miejscu trafił, a ciśnienie skoczyłoby mi tak wysoko, że byłoby godne zmiażdżycowanych tętnic wuja Vernona.

Jedno, w każdym razie, jest jasne. Kingsley perfidnie wykorzystał obchody rocznicowe do budowania swojego poparcia. Nic dziwnego, że stara się o głosy, do wyborów nie został nawet rok, ale… Po nim bym się tego nie spodziewał. Chcę z nim pogadać. Tak szybko, jak się da."

* * *

><p>Profesor przymknął zeszyt, używając palca jako zakładki.<p>

- Słyszałaś? – zwrócił się do Śnieguszki. – Zapamiętaj datę trzeciego maja tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego dziewiątego roku. To właśnie wtedy zaczęły się problemy Pottera. Był wtedy jeszcze uczniem Hogwartu. Czy wiesz, do jakiego Domu należał? – zapytał, a widząc pytające spojrzenie skrzatki, dodał: - Do Gryffindoru. Cóż, świat się zmienia, a Gryfoni na zawsze pozostaną tacy sami - westchnął. - Czytajmy dalej.

* * *

><p>„<span>6 maja 1999<span>. Kingsley często przychodzi do Hogwartu sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Dzisiaj udało mi się go złapać na korytarzu. W pustej sali podzieliłem się z nim poglądami. Wygarnąłem mu, że nie powinien wykorzystywać w polityce bohaterstwa poległych, wyszła z tego niezwykle patetyczna mowa. Ciekawiło mnie, w jaki sposób odeprze moje argumenty. Pozostał do końca spokojny. Kiedy skończyłem, z chłodną uprzejmością upomniał mnie, żebym nie wtrącał się do czegoś, czego nie rozumiem. Powiedział, że czci pamięć zmarłych, nie dopuszczając do ich zapomnienia, w najskuteczniejszy sposób, jaki jest mu dostępny. A potem stwierdził, że to ostrzeżenie. Zabrzmiało raczej jak groźba.

7 maja 1999. W Pokoju Wspólnym panuje grobowa atmosfera. Hermiona schudła już z pięć kilo, Ron wprost przeciwnie, je więcej niż zazwyczaj. Siódmoklasiści to cienie samych siebie. Obawiam się, że przez najbliższy miesiąc sytuacja nie ulegnie zmianie.

Wszyscy kują, ja także się nie wyróżniam, ale mimo to złowiłem jednym uchem, nadawany przez Czarodziejską Rozgłośnię Radiową, wywiad z Kingsleyem. Jak to mówią, krew we mnie zawrzała. Opowiedziałem o wszystkim Ginny. Kazała mi siedzieć cicho i nie wtrącać się do polityki.

Czy ta bezczelność Shackebolta zupełnie jej nie rusza?"

* * *

><p>- Wtedy to po raz pierwszy Potter jawnie wyraził swoje niezadowolenie – oznajmił profesor zwracając się do skrzatki i przenosząc wzrok na jej postać.- Zrobi to jeszcze niejednokrotnie, ale póki co, posłucha rady swojej dziewczyny. Zupełnie zapomni o dzienniku, bo nie będzie czuł potrzeby wylewania swojej frustracji. Wspomina o tym w notatce z trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia. Prowadzi szczęśliwe życie z dala od polityki, za to blisko Ginewry Weasley. Zdaje OWTMy z wynikiem pozwalającym na rozpoczęcie kursu aurorów. Hermiona Granger zostaje przyjęta na kurs uzdrowicielski, a Ronald Weasley siada na ławce rezerwowej Drużyny Żądeł. Potter korzysta z życia, ma mało zmartwień, dostaje miejsce w akademiku i chodzi na obiadki do pani Weasley. Z punktu widzenia historyka, nic ciekawego. Akcja zaczyna się rozwijać dopiero piętnastego października, podczas apelu z okazji pokonania Grindenwalda.<p> 


	3. Rozdział drugi

_Betowała niezastąpiona **Ahaanzel**. Laury na jej głowę, na moją wystarczą gromy._

* * *

><p><span>Rozdział drugi<span>

„15 października 1999, obchody pięćdziesiątej czwartej rocznicy pokonania Grindenwalda.

Tym razem przesadziłem.

Apel odbył się w Auli. Było bardzo uroczyście i równie nudno. Odśpiewaliśmy hymn Uczelni, a potem przyszedł czas na przemówienie Kingsleya, który w ten sposób postanowił uświetnić uroczystość.

W obecności całej Szkoły i zaproszonych gości nazwałem ministra magii palantem. Dodałbym jeszcze kilka temu podobnych epitetów, ale szybko mi przerwano. Trafiłem na dyrektorski dywanik, gdzie dostałem największy ochrzan w moim życiu. Jeśli coś takiego się powtórzy, zostanę wydalony ze szkoły. Póki co, za karę, odbiorą mi miejsce w akademiku.

W domu też nie mogłem odpocząć. Krzyczały na mnie niemal wszystkie znajdujące się w nim kobiety. Tylko Fleur mi odpuściła."

* * *

><p>Profesor zmierzył Śnieguszkę spojrzeniem swoich błękitnych oczu. Skrzatka siedziała spokojnie, w milczeniu oczekując dalszego ciągu.<p>

- Wypowiedź Pottera jest zastanawiająco lakoniczna, nie sądzisz? Zdaje się niczym nie przejmować, między wierszami pokazuje, że nic go nie obchodzą groźby władz. Próbuje przekonać o tym samego siebie. To taki system obronny, typowy dla Gryfonów.

Jednak reprymenda ze strony organów władzy i bliskich zrobiła swoje. Kolejnym, opisanym w dzienniku wydarzeniem jest dokonany dwudziestego trzeciego listopada zakup pierścionka zaręczynowego. Ten wpis pokazuje namiastkę tego, co czekałoby Pottera, gdyby zaniechał walki z władzą. Posłuchaj, co było dalej.

* * *

><p>„<span>21 grudnia 1999<span>. Oświadczyłem się Ginny. Tak pięknie wyglądała przygotowując babeczki _mince pies_… Nie mogłem się powstrzymać! Zaraz pobiegłem do pokoju po pierścionek i uklęknąłem przed nią. Zgodziła się! Pani Weasley płakała, Ron i George gratulowali, Hermiona ściskała naprzemian Ginny i mnie, a Teddy śmiał się i klaskał.

25 grudnia 1999. Wszyscy już wiedzą o naszych zaręczynach. Cała rodzina na miejscu, tłok niesamowity, ale każdy koniecznie chce obejrzeć pierścionek. Ginny jest bardzo zadowolona, chodzi dumna jak paw i wesoło opowiada o zaręczynach. Fleur zwróciła nam uwagę, że czas pomyśleć o terminie ślubu. Tu wkroczyła pani Weasley i oświadczyła, że Ginny musi najpierw ukończyć swój kurs. Co tam, jakoś wytrzymamy ten rok!

* * *

><p>-Słodka bajka, prawda? – uśmiechnął się lekko Profesor, wciąż przyglądając się uważnie zapiskom. – Radosne chwile, jasne perspektywy na przyszłość. Ale Potter był zbyt głupi, żeby o to wszystko zadbać. Sama posłuchaj, jak zaprzepaścił swoje szczęście.<p>

* * *

><p>„<span>2 stycznia 2000<span>. Zostałem usunięty z listy uczestników kursu. Wylali mnie i, co najciekawsze, nawet zdołali dopełnić wszelkich formalności, pomimo że dziś niedziela.

Wczoraj przeczytałem w Proroku Codziennym _Uniwersał Kingsleya._ Po prostu jasny szlag mnie trafił. Napisałem o tym do redakcji Proroka, a oni mój list wydrukowali w dzisiejszym wydaniu. Nasze władze potrafią działać błyskawicznie, jeśli tylko zechcą…

W domu mam piekło.

4 stycznia 2000. Dostałem dzisiaj zawiadomienie o wszczęciu przeciwko mnie postępowania karnego. Podobno pół życia spędziłem działając na szkodę ojczyzny. Hermiona jest oburzona. Postanowiła pójść do ministerstwa i nawrzeszczeć na Kingsleya. Określa to jako: _przemówienie mu do rozumu_.

5 stycznia 2000. Hermiona wróciła zapłakana. Kingsley był ponoć uprzejmy, chociaż przyjął ją cokolwiek ozięble. Kiedy skończyła swój monolog, oskarżył ją o współpracę ze mną. Na pewno mówił coś jeszcze, ale Hermiona nie jest w stanie niczego więcej z siebie wydusić.

6 stycznia 2000. Hermiona i Ron dostali zawiadomienia o wszczęciu przeciw nim postępowania. Są oskarżeni o udzielanie pomocy domniemanemu zdrajcy ojczyzny, Harry'emu P. Ciekawe, kogo autorzy listów mieli na myśli?

7 stycznia 2000. Wyrzucili Hermionę z kursu. Jest naprawdę załamana. Chciałbym ją jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak. To wszystko moja wina. Jestem głupkiem.

Ginny chciała iść do ministerstwa i wszystko spokojnie wyjaśnić, ale razem z panią Weasley wyperswadowaliśmy jej ten pomysł.

10 stycznia 2000. Ron dostał wymówienie z Drużyny Żądeł. Poszedł dzisiejszego ranka na trening, a tam powitano go wieścią, że nie jest już członkiem Drużyny.

McGonagall przyprowadziła dzisiaj do Nory Elfiasa Doge'a. Okazuje się, że z wykształcenia jest prawnikiem, podobno nawet dobrym; w każdym razie, na pewno nie da się przeciągnąć na stronę ministerstwa. Z zapałem podjął się naszej obrony i oddalił się, żeby w spokoju opracowywać strategię.

W Hermionę wyraźnie wstąpiła nadzieja, a Rona wręcz roznosi entuzjazm. Ginny przytula mnie i zapewnia, że wszystko się dobrze skończy.

20 stycznia 2000. Termin pierwszego przesłuchania wyznaczono na dwudziestego ósmego. Doge wpadł w stan dziwnej ekscytacji, biega z Nory do hogwarckiej biblioteki i z powrotem, czyta opasłe księgi, wypytuje nas o każdy szczegół życiorysu. Mam nadzieję, że faktycznie wie, co robi."

* * *

><p>Profesor zamilkł na chwilę, a kiedy się w końcu odezwał, sprawiał wrażenie głęboko zamyślonego.<p>

- Przez życie tej trójki przyjaciół w bardzo krótkim czasie przetoczyła się seria bolesnych porażek. Zostali uznani za zdrajców, wyrzucono ich ze szkół i z pracy, a człowiek, którego uważali za przyjaciela, stał się ich największym wrogiem. Oczywiście Potter obwiniał za to wszystko siebie. Były to dla niego z pewnością wykańczające psychicznie wydarzenia. W dzienniku unika pisania o sobie; skupia się raczej na otoczeniu lub przytaczaniu suchych faktów. Zaczyna się zamykać w sobie, chociaż żaden z jego bliskich jeszcze tego nie dostrzega.

- Jest pan profesorem historii, a nie psychologii, proszę o tym pamiętać - zauważyła cicho skrzatka.

Profesor obruszył się.

- Potrafię sobie wyobrazić pewne zachowania. Do tego nie potrzeba być wybitnym znawcą ludzkiej psychiki. – Po chwili jednak rozchmurzył się i ostrożnie odkładając dziennik na biurko, rzucił: – Nie muszę też być dietetykiem, żeby wiedzieć, że już pora na kolację.


	4. Rozdział trzeci

_Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, z poniższym rozdziałem były kłopoty. **Betowała Issay (oprócz wpisu z dziennika z 29 stycznia - ten kawałek korektorowała Ahaanzel).**_

Rozdział trzeci

Profesor kończył jeść kolację, kiedy dotarł do niego dźwięk kołatki.

- Śnieguszko, otwórz, proszę – rzucił w kierunku skrzatki, pospiesznie wytarł usta serwetką i wstał od stołu, ruszając w stronę przedpokoju.

Zastał tam Amelię Williamson, wysoką kobietę w średnim wieku, o surowej twarzy, niebieskich oczach i włosach spiętych w sztywny kok. Śnieguszka właśnie zdejmowała jej płaszcz.

- Ach, Amelia! Witaj, moja droga! – zawołał z uśmiechem profesor.

Panna Williams nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu, jednak odpowiedziała z nienaganną uprzejmością:

- Dobry wieczór, Oswaldzie.

Zapadła kłopotliwa cisza, kiedy kobieta zdejmowała buty i zakładała podane przez Śnieguszkę kapcie. Kiedy w końcu wyprostowała się i obciągnęła garsonkę, zdecydowała się odezwać.

- Masz mi coś do pokazania?

- Proszę do mojego gabinetu – powiedział profesor i odwrócił się, jak mógł najszybciej. Z jakiegoś powodu, Amelia zawsze go peszyła. Jej sposób bycia, jej rzeczowość i surowość budziły w profesorze niepokój, którego nie potrafił zdefiniować.

Kiedy dotarli do drzwi gabinetu, profesor przepuścił ją w progu, a następnie podsunął jej wygodne krzesło. Jeśli chciał, żeby ta wizyta wypadła dla niego pomyślnie, musiał o to zabiegać już od samego początku.

Amelia obrzuciła biurko profesora krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Nigdy się nie zmienisz – oznajmiła, nie kryjąc dezaprobaty. – Nadal nie rozumiem, jak się w tym wszystkim odnajdujesz.

- To kwestia wprawy, kochana – oznajmił życzliwie, siadając na swoim krześle. Pstryknął palcami. – Śnieguszko! – zawołał, a kiedy skrzatka przed nim stanęła, polecił: - Przynieś nam herbaty.

Kiedy Śnieguszka zniknęła z cichym trzaskiem, panna Williams pokręciła głową z naganą:

- Stanowczo zbyt łagodnie traktujesz swojego skrzata, Oswaldzie. To przez takich jak ty, pewnego dnia te stworzenia wymkną nam się spod kontroli.

- Ależ, droga Amelio! – profesor uśmiechnął się, wciąż utrzymując życzliwy ton. – Oboje wiemy, że to, o czym mówisz jest niemożliwe. Gdybyś przeczytała traktat Dumbledore'a na ten temat…

Ale panna Williamson uniosła niecierpliwie rękę, przerywając profesorowi w połowie zdania.

- Nie odbiegajmy od tematu, którego powinniśmy się dziś trzymać – oświadczyła ostro, wyjmując z torebki notes i pióro. – Jakie czynisz postępy w swojej pracy nad książką?

Profesor przełknął ślinę. Bał się tej rozmowy. Łatwo jest opowiadać wszystkim dookoła o swojej niezależności, zapewniać o badaniu historii z samej miłości, ale kiedy trzy książki pod rząd okazują się być fiaskiem, emocje mogą wyśliznąć się spod kontroli. I choć nikt tego głośno nie powiedział, od tej rozmowy zależała przyszłość pracy, która teraz tworzył.

- Zgromadziłem już wszystkie potrzebne materiały – powiedział cicho, chcąc ukryć drżenie głosu.

Panna Williamson zmarszczyła brwi.

- I tylko tyle?...

Profesor odetchnął głęboko i zaczął mówić znacznie pewniejszym głosem:

- Te materiały były niezwykle trudne do zdobycia i są niewątpliwie niezwykle cenne. Udało mi się zdobyć dziennik Harry'ego Pottera, który zamierzam wykorzystać jako trzon.

- Co to za dziennik? –spytała ostro panna Williamson.

- Znajdują się w nim wspomnienia wojenne Pottera oraz zapiski z jego ostatnich dni.

W tej samej chwili w gabinecie pojawiła się Śnieguszka z imbrykiem i dwiema filiżankami na tacy. Kiedy nalewała do nich herbatę, Amelia Williamson strzepnęła ze spódnicy niewidzialny paproch i powiedziała:

- Więc przeczytaj mi jakiś jego fragment.

* * *

><p>„<span>29 stycznia 2000<span>. Dopiero dziś mam dosyć siły, żeby opisać to, co się wczoraj działo.

Każde z nas przesłuchiwano w osobnej sali, w obecności trójki śledczych i jednego _niezależnego_ świadka. Śledczy nie byli brutalni. W żaden sposób nie wymuszali od nas odpowiedzi; to już nie rządy śmierciożerców. Jedyną niedogodnością była lampa świecąca prosto w oczy.

Pytania były absurdalne. Już po pięciu minutach przestałem nadążać za tokiem rozumowania śledczych, po piętnastu nie byłem pewien tego, co mówię. A przesłuchania trwały blisko pięć godzin. Władze przyjęły taktykę _czepiania się_ każdego momentu z mojego życia: poczynając na podejrzeniach Snape'a względem mojej osoby pod koniec trzeciej klasy, a kończąc na przyjaznych stosunkach, jakie utrzymywałem z Bartemiuszem Crouchem Juniorem na czwartym roku. Więcej nie zdążyliśmy przerobić. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi na kolejnych przesłuchaniach. _Czepianie się_ miało charakter obracania każdej mojej wypowiedzi przeciwko mnie, mieszania ze sobą poszczególnych faktów i wykorzystywania każdej oznaki słabości czy wahania z mojej strony przeciwko mnie. Rozumiałem, że starają się mnie zdenerwować, ale nie dałem się ponieść emocjom. Szkoda, że ta umiejętność objawiła się u mnie dopiero teraz.

Ron natomiast nie wytrzymał i nawrzeszczał na śledczych."

* * *

><p>Panna Williamson poprawiła fałdę spódnicy i upiła łyk herbaty, zanim w końcu zdecydowała się wyrazić swoją opinię.<p>

- To wydaje się być interesujące – stwierdziła łaskawie. – Zaczynam sądzić, Oswaldzie, że może ta książka nie będzie twoją kolejną porażką. Ta historia zaczyna mnie ciekawić… Przeczytaj kolejny wpis.

* * *

><p>„<span>27. marca 2000<span> Termin rozprawy wyznaczono na dziesiątego kwietnia."

* * *

><p>Panna Williamson uniosła brwi.<p>

- Tylko tyle?

- Owszem - profesor pokiwał głową. Pochylił się nad biurkiem i spojrzał Amelii prosto w oczy. – Zastanów się, moja droga, cóż więcej mógł dodać Potter? To człowiek całkowicie przegrany, pogodzony z ostatecznym. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma szans na wygraną. W jaki sposób miałby to skomentować?


	5. Rozdział czwarty

_Betowała **Issay**. Do nóżek padam tej pani i jeszcze jednej, niejakiej Nakago._

* * *

><p><span>Rozdział czwarty<span>

„28 lutego 2000. Nie ma już żadnych przesłuchań.

Siedzimy wszyscy przy kuchennym stole, bez słów, które stały się zbędne.

Po południu wpadł do nas Doge z relacją rozmowy z Kingsleyem. Ponoć nasz _ukochany minister_ wziął Elfiasa na stronę i wytłumaczył mu, że zajmowanie się tą sprawą może zaszkodzić jego opinii jako prawnika. To jedyny pogląd, jaki dzielę z Kingsleyem, więc radziłem Doge'owi dać sobie spokój z naszą obroną. Niestety, on nie chce o tym nawet słyszeć."

* * *

><p>Panna Williamson pokręciła głową.<p>

-Gryfoni, prawda? Czegóż by się po nich innego spodziewać… Za grosz rozsądku!

„1 marca 2000. Zostaliśmy objęci aresztem domowym. Jakbyśmy kiedykolwiek myśleli o ucieczce! Zgoda, Hermiona próbowała nas do niej namówić, ale… chyba nie byłbym w stanie dalej żyć. Nie po tym, co tu się wydarzyło.

Do rozprawy zostało już tylko dziesięć dni, a ja wciąż nie wiem, w co się ubrać."

- Słucham? – wykrztusiła zaskoczona Amelia. – Co on napisał?

- Nie wiedział, co napisać – stwierdził spokojnie profesor. – A czuł, że musi tu dodać coś mniej patetycznego, żeby ten cały patos nie rozsadził go od środka.

* * *

><p>„<span>2 marca 2000<span>. Na zewnątrz nie ma już ani śladu śniegu, wyraźnie czuć wiosnę, która zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Pani Weasley siała dzisiaj fasolę. Chciałbym jeść fasolę w najbliższe wakacje, razem ze wszystkimi Weasleyami.

3 marca 2000. Po śniadaniu wyszedłem z Ginny i Teddym do ogrodu. Siedzieliśmy na brzegu piaskownicy patrząc, jak Mały bawi się w piachu. Żadne z nas nic nie powiedziało.

Podobno kolor pierwszego wiosennego motyla jest wróżbą przyszłości. Dzisiaj zauważyłem jaskrawo żółtego.

4 marca 2000. Doge znów nas dziś odwiedził. Nie miał oczywiście ani jednej dobrej wieści… Nie uda mu się wkręcić na rozprawę jako nasz obrońca. Jakiś znajomy w ministerstwie zdradził mu, że do wiadomości publicznej poda się naszą rezygnację z obrońcy

5 marca 2000. Siedzieliśmy przy śniadaniu, kiedy Hermiona wybuchnęła płaczem i uciekła z kuchni. Ron po chwili otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i pobiegł za nią. Słychać było jak tupał wspinając się po schodach.

Nie poszedłem za nimi. I nic nie powiedziałem.

6 marca 2000. Dzisiaj przyjechali do Nory rodzice Hermiony. Spędziła z nimi cały dzień, chodzili wśród chaszczy ogródka Weasleyów, przesiadywali pod jabłonią, rozmawiali przez wiele godzin. Widzieli się po raz ostatni, więc nic dziwnego, że na pożegnanie ściskali się długo i czule. Chyba powinienem do nich coś powiedzieć, jakoś się wytłumaczyć, ale… jak?

7 marca 2000. Poszedłem dzisiaj z Ginny do ogródka. To ona mówiła, pokonywała to milczenie, które snuje się za nami od miesiąca; ja przekopywałem grządkę. Wspaniale było tak jej słuchać, kiedy opowiadała o najnowszej fryzurze wokalisty Fatalnych Jędz. Ale ja nic nie potrafiłem opowiedzieć, bo nie słyszałem najnowszego kawałka Niezatapialnych.

8 marca 2000. Nikt nie zrobił śniadania, bo i tak nie byłoby go komu zjeść. Siedzieliśmy wszyscy przy stole, a pani Weasley zdołała zamknąć w uścisku całą naszą trójkę: mnie, Hermionę i Rona. Nie wypuszczała nas aż do południa, a my nie protestowaliśmy. Dobrze było posiedzieć razem, w tym uczuciu bliskości, nawet jeśli łzy pani Weasley i Hermiony sprawiły, że ich bluzki były mokre. Coś mówiły, Ron też, ale ja nie słuchałem. I tak nie potrafiłbym im nic odpowiedzieć.

9 marca 2000. Wychodziłem właśnie z Ginny do ogrodu, kiedy ujrzeliśmy stojącego przy furtce Doge'a. Nic nie wskórał w ministerstwie. Przyszedł pomóc mi spisać testament. Przecież nie mam żadnej rodziny, która w naturalny sposób by po mnie dziedziczyła.

Poszliśmy do kuchni, tam gdzie tak dużo czasu spędzała pani Weasley. Kiedy nas zobaczyła, wybiegła ze szlochem. Zawartość rodzinnej skrytki Potterów i dom na Grimmould Place zapisałem Weasleyom, a resztę spadku po Syriuszu przekazałem skarbcowi Hogwartu.

Potem poszedłem szukać pani Weasley. Siedziała skulona w najdalszym kącie spiżarni. Przykucnąłem obok niej i mocno ją objąłem, ale nic nie powiedziałem.

Przecież nie odzywam się od wielu dni.

Wieczorem Ginny prasowała mi szatę na jutrzejszą rozprawę. Wyglądała przy tym tak pięknie, pomimo tych opuchniętych, zaczerwienionych oczu, że z każdym spojrzeniem zakochiwałem się w niej na powrót. Jest dla mnie całym światem. Szkoda, że nie będzie mi już nigdy więcej prasowała szaty. Gdyby nie moja _cholerna głupota_, robiłaby to każdego wieczora, przez wiele długich lat.

10 marca 2000. Wychodzimy."

* * *

><p>Profesor pokiwał głową. Delikatny uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust.<p> 


	6. Epilog

Kiedy za panną Williamson zamknęły się drzwi, profesor wrócił do gabinetu. Usiadł za biurkiem, odsunął imbryk i wyciągnął z szuflady pamiętnik Pottera. Pogładził niebieską okładkę.

Wciąż siedział w tej pozycji, kiedy Śnieguszka weszła do pokoju niosąc srebrną tacę. Bez słowa przełożyła na nią filiżanki i imbryk, i ruszyła do wyjścia z pokoju. W progu jednak zatrzymała się i zawahała. Powoli odwróciła się w stronę profesora.

- Czy… czy panna Williamson była zadowolona? – spytała niepewnym głosem.

- Tak – odparł profesor nie podnosząc głowy.

Śnieguszka stała przez chwilę w miejscu. W końcu znów się odwróciła i już miała wyjść, kiedy ponownie rozległ się głos profesora.

- Znowu to zrobiłem.

Zerknęła przez ramię. Profesor wciąż siedział z opuszczoną głową, wbijając wzrok w okładkę pamiętnika.

- Słucham? – zapytała.

- Traktuję ich historię jak… Jak towar na sklepowej półce. To się sprzeda, wiesz, Śnieguszko? To doskonały materiał na książkę, nawet ja nie jestem w stanie tego zepsuć!

Zamilkł na chwilę. Wciąż nie podnosząc głowy, powiedział w końcu:

- Nie wiem, jak sobie z tym poradzić, Śnieguszko. To takie typowe podejście. Żerowanie na cudzej tragedii! – w końcu uniósł głowę, spojrzał skrzatce prosto w oczy. – Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś się taki stanę. Jestem potworem.

- Nie… - zaczęła Śnieguszka, ale profesor przerwał jej ruchem dłoni. Wyprostował się w fotelu.

- Sprzątnij te rzeczy, przygotuj mi kąpiel i pościel łóżko. Chcę pójść dzisiaj wcześniej spać.

- Jutro zacznie pan swoją książkę, profesorze?

- Tak.

KONIEC


End file.
